The Children of sound
by XxSkyRiotxX
Summary: Through thick and thin, Skyriots been through it all with his family, now with his mother dying wish to find his father, might be easier than he earler thought.
1. Chapter 1

_I know I know don't update anything then make a new story, sorry. I blame school anyway._

_This is not a new story it's a revised story called ruin child. Not this this story's name is Children of sound. I hope you like it._

**~Early-to-Mid War~**

**_-_Youngling District_-_**

**Raptor's Point of View (P.O.V) **(/an you didn't like when I just used pov so there)

I on-lined my optics to gun fire and wailing. Confused I walk over to the window and see enforcers falling left and right to my horror. Immediately, running to my sparklings (Witch is pretty hard considering I'm 9 mouths sparked) Wailing enters my audio receptors as I rush to my twin sparklings aid, pounding becoming apparent to me I rush faster trying to open there bassinets. As soon as I do, gunfire enters the house as I run with them towards the back whispering

"Everything's going to be alright, ok shh, everything's going to -"as the wall blasted open reveling medics and warriors rushing past. Femmes and Mechs are yelling and screaming, sparklings are wailing medics rushing to their aid. Running as fast as my legs could carry me. Jumping onto a ship that was taking injured and dying away from the area. A medic Swirled around hearing my amour clank against metal.

"Are you alright" He questioned as he help me into a stretcher

"Yes but my sparkl-"I said to be cut off by the medic

"Already checking them "he said pulling the sparklings out my arm putting them in a stretcher and sticking an I.V their little arms.

"What about my unbor-"He cut me off (Again, Fragger)

"He's fine I check him before I check you and your sparklings" he said before taking a needle and sticking a it in my arm.

" AAAAAHHHH" I wailed, struggling to stay on-line. The last thing I heard was the medic saying

"she's out check on her spark-" before unconsciousness took me

_So How was that, I hope it was review if you have constructive criticism , not flames, they will be used to burn the youngling district _


	2. Chapter 2

_I have nothing to say except that I don't own transformers, I forgot to say that last chapter, on with story_

~Autobot Base~

_-_Med-bay_-_

Raptor P.O.V (Point of View)

**Sensors: 100 %**

**Weapons Systems: 30%**

**Optical Sensors: 98 %**

**Thrusters: 34 %**

**Vocal Cords: 99 %**

My optics on-lined with whirl, Clicking, and whining. I struggled in sitting up to see the same medic that stuck a needle in my arm working in something in front of me.

"Why did you sti-"I started to say as he cut me off again.

"To sedate you to keep your sparkling safe" He answered with a huff and turned around to face me.

"I'm Ratchet, CMO to the Autobots" He said standing up, as he turn around again to work on the thing he was working on, a big pain erupted in my lower panels.

"AAAGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH" I screamed out in pain as he turned around with an unsurprised expression on his face plates, then speaking into his comm.

"Emergency in room # 45" he said as bots rushed in carrying equipment and setting it up pulling things in to me and saying _'You're going to be fine'_ and I scowled at them disgust, I know I'm going to be alright, I mean I've had 2 sparklings before, sheeshe.

"AAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHH" I scream as another contraction hit as I pushed again since I had Minisound and AirShadow.

"Velociraptor, Push again" Ratchet said boredly, and went back to ordering others around.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed again and pushing harder as wailing entered the room.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH" I screamed again as unconsciousness took me and alarmed shouts of horror were heard.

~_-~ _**A few hours later~**__-~

_-_Med-bay_-_

Ratchet P.O.V (Point of view)

I sighed as I walked out of the operating room with a recharging sparkling in my arms, his birth had been hard, not hardest, but hard none the least.

I walked into the nursery and place him in a bassinet with his carrier's name on.

"Be good" I said warning the sleeping sparkling as I walked out of the room, going back to the operating room to see if Velociraptor was up and about.

"Hey Rude medic" She said angrily as I walked in.

"Yes" I replied with a frown.

"Where's my baby" she asked with worried and relief as I replied

"In the nursery" I said "and your others would like to see you" I said with slight relief as I had to listen to my secretary whine and moan for an hour about _how _bad they had been, I honestly did not believe her as I bet they were asking '_**Is carrier ok'**_ and '_**why is there screaming'.**_

"Send them in please" she asked as the door open with to sparklings nearing there youngling stage running in so see their carrier.

Raptor P.O.V (Point of view)

As if Primus answered my prayers, my baby was carried in and placed in the room.

"Carrier is that brother" the younger of the twins asked as I got teary optics.

"Yes honey, yes it is" I said as the older of twins spoke up

"What's his name" he ask curiously, as I thought for moment or two

"Skyriot" I said "Skyriot is his name, as I said this Ratchet spoke up

"Veloc-" he started to say as I cut him of ( Revenge, ha-ha)

"Raptor" I snapped at him, he stepped back, as if I offended him

"Raptor, Sorry to break your family moment, but, I need to speak with you, about Skyriot" he said with a 'There is something that your twins can't hear' tone, that, for the first time since I met him did I look up at him with worry.

_**Chapter 2 is finished and chapter 3 will be up sometime this lifetime of mine, I wonder what's wrong with Skyriot (of course, I already know) Review, follow and favorite if ya want thank bye **_


	3. Chapter 3

_I'm really hoping that last chapter was really good because I'm doing this before someone will review it,I don't own transformers, Hasbro does( sniff, sniff, wish I did),_

_Starting time_

~Early To Mid-War~

_-_Icaon_-_

~_-_Med-bay_-_~

Airshadow P.O.V (Point of view)

I looked into my twins arms with worry. When the medical bot took our carrier away to talk with her about Skyroit's 'Problem', even though nothing looked wrong on the outside, but something could very well be wrong with him on the inside. Then, I saw something on his shoulders, it looked a little like a button. Slowly I reached for it, as I pressed the button as his chest open revealing a compartment for what looked like data disks, and I thought _**'Carrier needs to see this'**_ as the compartment closed with a hiss.

Raptor P.O.V (Point of view)

"What do you do mean you can't figure out what's wrong with him but do know if there really is a problem" I asked angrily with a frown on my face, Ratchet sighed for what seemed the fourth time and replied with:

"The scanner picked up something abnormal and I don't what it is and no one else can either" as a yell caught our attention, we looked forward to see Airshadow and Minisound carrying Skyroit with concern on their faces.

"What is it" Ratchet asked with angry in his tone

"Ratchet I warned as I replied with "What's wrong, honey" I asked with worry in my voice

"He's like Sire, look" He said as he pressed a button on his shoulder as a compartment popped out of his chest, as I gasped, as ratchet swiftly looked him over and look at Airshadow with questioning look

"How did you—"he asked as he was cut off (Revenge Times two ha-ah)

"I just looked at him closely" he said with a 'Ha I find out what it was and you didn't' tone as I smiled proudly as looked curiously over him and his brothers

"Why do I feel, you three will be a force to reckoned with" he asked with unrelieved optics as I turned to leave Minisound said with great Pride

"Because We will end the war" He said running out of the building, He looked at me amazed as I ran out with Airshadow with relief, But one thing ran lose in My Mind why was Skyroit the only one I've had that took after Soundwave.

_I hope that was good review please bye_


	4. Chapter 4

_Still hoping that last chapter was good and I don't own transformers_

~Random Autobot ship~

_-_Med-bay_-_

Raptor P.O.V (Point of view)

I sighed as I looked at Skyriot as he complained for the 100th time in a row that his chest hurt.

"Baby, I can't do anything about it, your probl-" I said as he cut me of '_**This is getting old**_'

"Can I go to the med-bay carrier, please" He said puppy-opticed me and I sighed giving in to him, it was just too hard not to.

"Fine, but Airshadow has to go with" I said reluctantly as his optics light up with happiness calling out 'Airshadow, Airshadow to the med bay" I sighed he was a handful

Airshadow P.O.V (Point of view)

I sighed as we walked into the med-bay and alarmed when a wrench is thrown towards us.

"DUCK" I yelped as we jumped down, and flew right back up in a flash as Firstaid came at of his office with anger is his optics, then vanished as he saw us.

"Sorry, I thought you were the twins" He apoigized, the twins are the worst bots I know, Skyriot likes them _**(Of Course he does he's 10 vorns old**_), I sighed as I told him why we were here.

"Skyriot's spark hurts and we don't know why and anything we do doesn't help" I explained to him with a worried expression crossed his face, as worry crossed mine

"Let me scan him" He replied as led us over to a berth and pulled out a scanner, Skyriot moved unconfutablely as the scan moved over him.

"Interesting, open your chest please" Airaid asked Skyriot as clicking became apparent to my hearing receptors.

All of the sudden Firstaid gasped and pulled me away.

"Has he interfa-"he started to ask me as I cut him of (cutting people off is fun)

"OF COURSE NOT" I screeched as Skyriot's lowered head flew up with surprise

"I called ratchet" he replied with a huff as he contacted ratchet with a big computer.

~Earth~

_-_Hanger E _-_

Ratchet P.O.V (Point of View)

Alarms flashed across my screen as I opened commination signals

"Who's that" A raven hair teen asked with a frown. I looked down him a 'I don't know' look

"Hello, HELLO" someone from the other line asked/demanded.

"What a minute, Firstaid is that you" I said with happiness and he responded

"Yea and my patient is in a condition I don't what it is and I'm near Earth could I come to and you see if you know what it is" he said all in one vent

"Clam down, and of course you can" I said as He severed the link as I turned around to answer jacks question

"That jack was my old Apprentice" I replied as jacks eye went wide with curiosity


End file.
